Downloadable Content
Downloadable content, or DLC for short, is a form of add-on for most modern video games. Both similar and unsimilar to other shooter games, Gears of War video game DLC includes more maps to play on and also introduces new characters to play as in Multiplayer. There are usually new achievements to earn with said map packs. Gears of War Gears of War has five multiplayer maps that can be downloaded off the Xbox Marketplace for no charge at all. These maps include Bullet Marsh, a swampland where the Kryll devour anything that leaves the light; Garden, an urban enviroment with poisonous greenhouses; Old Bones, a map set in a mausoleum; Process, a underground Imulsion-processing plant; Raven Down, a urban map inspiried by the real-world Battle of Mogadishu; and finally Subway which is located in an underground train station that has access to the streets above. Gears of War 2 While Gears of War 2 DLC is charged, all the map packs combined offered 20 more maps to play on and 29 more (albeit lengthly) achievements to earn. Flashback Map Pack Released September 23rd, 2008 The Flashback Map Pack came bundled with all the new copies of Gears of War 2; those who didn't buy them in time or bought used copies can download it for 400 Microsoft points. The third and final way to have it is to own the Gears of War Triple Pack (which includes the original Gears of War and Gears of War 2 + GoW2 DLC). Flashback offers five tweaked multiplayer maps from the original Gears of War: Canals, Gridlock, Mansion, Subway and Tyro Station; all these maps are compatible with Horde mode. Epic Games put it "as a special thanks to the fans".Xbox.com Combustible Map Pack Released December 15th, 2008 The Combustible Map Pack is the second map pack released by Epic for Gears of War 2. Its currently priced at 400 Microsoft points on the XBL Marketplace and also available through the GoW Triple Pack. Combustible included three new fiery and explosive maps: Flood, Gold Rush, and Fuel Station. Epic stated "Explosive action takes center stage in these three new Gears 2 maps," Xbox.com Snowblind Map Pack Released March 31st, 2009 The Snowblind Map Pack is the third downloadable map pack for Gears of War 2. Originally priced for 800 Microsoft points, it is now available for half the original price at 400 points. Like all GoW2 DLC, it comes with the GoW Triple Pack. Snowblind has four maps to play on, all with a winter-time theme. Two, Fuel Depot and Courtyard are winterized remakes from previous Gears Of War maps. The other two, Under Hill and Grind Yard are completely new. Epic said, "This winter-theme pack brings four Gears of War 2 maps sure to heat up your multiplayer and Horde action." Xbox.com Dark Corners Map Pack Released July 28th, 2009 The Gears of War 2: Dark Corners DLC is the fourth and final ingame downloadable content for Gears of War 2. Released on July 28th at the cost of 1200 Microsoft points, it currently costs 560 points on the XBL Marketplace. Dark Corners offers seven more maps to play on and allows play of a Campaign chapter that wasn't included in the final game. The seven maps consists Allfathers Garden, Highway, Memorial, Nowhere, Sanctuary, War Machine and finally Way Station. The deleted campaign chapter is entitled "Road to Ruin" and can be played at anytime regardless of your current position in Gears of War 2's campaign.Xbox.com Gears of War 3 During an interview with Cliff Bleszinski, he revealed that after Gears of War 3's release some of the series' previous characters will be added as downloadable content; he stated that that everyone loves RAAM, practically saying he'll be one of the characters, he also said that Tai is a very popular character but proclaimed he couldn't say too much about future characters.Gears of War 3 Rod Fergusson also announced there'll be more to the downloadable content, to what they did in Gears of War 2 by just adding a deleted scene, he has said there'll be new content for Beast mode, Horde 2.0, Campaign and Multiplayer, as well as more playable characters. The following has already been announced. DLC Characters *Michael Barrick (Future DLC) *Tai Kaliso (Future DLC) *Bernadette Mataki (Confirmed for DLC in November) *Minh Young Kim (Future DLC) *Onyx Guard (Confirmed for DLC in November) *RAAM (Future DLC) *Skorge (Future DLC) DLC Maps *Azura (Map) (Confirmed for DLC in November) *Blood Drive (Future DLC) *Rust Lung (Map) (Confirmed for DLC in November) References